


Three Times That Didn't Count and One Time That Did

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Both parties extremely intoxicated, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place during "It's a Terrible Life"</p></blockquote>





	1. 1

The first time it happens, they’re both drunk, hammered out of their minds. Neither of them knows who started it, only that they both go along with it, consent issues to be damned. Neither of them remembers it either, not until later. They wake up tangled together in the space between their beds, naked. They’re confused, sure, but who in their right minds would think of that? Well, perhaps, if it had been anyone but them, they would have come to the correct conclusion, but never let it be said that Winchesters aren’t the masters of denial. They don’t talk much about it, both nursing pounding headaches as they get ready for the road. After all, they already finished the job there. That was why they let loose the previous night, no?

Sam doesn’t say anything when it all starts rushing back. Nope. It must have been a dream, a messed up, fevered dream. He tries not to think about how pliant Dean was in his hands, especially after Sam had remembered his anatomy lessons. He tries not to think about the way his brother had whimpered every time he hit that sweet spot, stammering Sam’s name in such a beautiful, broken voice. No. He tries to forget it all.

Dean doesn’t say anything when he starts remembering. Nope. Someone must have spiked his drink with hallucinogens. And, if his mind flashes back to the ecstasy of that night, of the way it felt when they finally joined, he tries not to dwell on it. If his mind flashes back to how quickly he had fallen apart as his little brother fucked him, no, he tries to forget about all that.

It takes another month before either of them is comfortable with entering a bar again.


	2. 2

The second time it happens, two months after the first mishap, they’re less drunk. They’re still hammered. They’re just less hammered. Later, Sam would maintain that he started it, while Dean would maintain that it was his fault. In a way, they’re both right. Dean drags Sam into the bar, and orders a few shots of tequila right away. The hunt had failed. Well, the vamp nest is gone, but so are their five hostages. Two of them had been girls, teenagers, not even legal adults. So Dean definitely needed a few (hundred) beers.

Slightly more coherent, they fall out of the bar, and in what seemed like a blink, they’re back at the motel, falling into Sam’s bed. It’s slightly cramped, but they make do. Messy kisses fall everywhere. Low, filthy moans quickly fill the room. They end up with Sam straddling Dean’s hips, licking strips beside the pert nipples and lower, revelling in Dean’s wanton gasps.

They can’t forget it this time. Sam can’t forget Dean’s voice as he calls his name. Dean can’t forget Sam’s lips on his neck. Sam can’t forget Dean’s hands when they dug crescents into his back. Dean can’t forget Sam’s eyes as he stared into his own with pupils blown so big that the irises were just threads of hazel.

So they ignore it. They ignore that they wake up in each other’s arms. They ignore the bruises on each other’s skins. They avoid contact (contact that they both _wanted_ so badly) for almost two weeks. They refuse to talk about it. They don’t drink for an entire month.

They put it entirely out of their minds, or they try to.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during "It's a Terrible Life"

It stops for a while. The world ends when Sam dies, and life stops when Dean dies. They almost forget about it. Rather, they would, but their dreams betray them time and time again as they wake up, gasping, alone in bed. Perhaps this would have continued. Perhaps this would have faded. If only the Angles didn’t meddle. This third time can be blamed on those meddling idiots.

It starts the moment Sam Wesson sees him. There is a peculiar feeling of familiarity, affection too, an unusual way to feel about a stranger. Then he remembers the dreams. Those terrifying, exhilarating dreams. The man was in them. Sam is sure of it. Perhaps he also remembers those other dreams. Still terrifying. Even more exhilarating. The ones that made him feel guilty as he woke up, gasping, next to Madison. A feeling of loss appears as Dean (How does Sam know his name is Dean?) steps out of the elevator.

Dean Smith feels strange. At first, the man in the elevator seems like a stranger, but after he questioned their unfamiliarity, Dean isn’t as sure. What Dean is sure of is the stranger’s name. Somehow, he just looks like a Sam. The strange feeling does fade, though, as he walks away. It is replaced by a very strong attraction.

After the finally kill the ghost, they fuck on Dean’s desk.

Neither of them can fake memory loss afterwards.


	4. +1

They don't speak to each other afterwards. They can't. The shame is to much. The wrongess of it all. Your own brother. No. They can't.

Of course, that's what any normal person would say.

But they're not exactly normal, now, are they?

No. They're the Winchesters.

God forbid they do anything even closely resembling normal.

Actually, let's not bring God into this.

They trudge back to the Impala without looking at each other. They book a motel room with two beds.

But that doesn't matter. It never did.

It starts with a touch. Just a brush of their hands and Dean hands Sam the room keys. They had avoided eye contact until then, ans Sam can't help but wonder why he never noticed that Dean's eyes were so green.

"Sorry," they both say.

Neither of them are sorry.

It all just goes downhill from there. Or uphill. Depends on your perspective.

When Sam comes back with dinner, Dean does not accidentally bump him as they pass eachother. No. Dean does it on purpose.

Perhaps that's what made Sam grab ahold of Dean's hand when they sat down to eat.

Dean startles.

"Is this okay?" Sam asks.

Dean nods.

"Tell me if it's not, alright?"

Dean doesn't need to, because everything becomes okay in that moment, as Sam leans over to kiss him. On the lips.

And then it happens. For the first time. Well, maybe not the first, but this will be the first time that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there no smut. I don't trust my ability to write smut.
> 
> by user [mercuryandglass](../../../../users/mercuryandglass)


End file.
